Rewritten
by Sola Haze
Summary: Just a bunch of SWR scenes I wanted to rewrite. Feel free to request scenes from the episodes.
1. We'll get 'em back

Ezra slouched in his seat, propping his head up on his arm. He was bored. That was clear.

He'd taken a mission from Sato at Hera's recommendation. At first, he wasn't gonna do it, but then he heard Kanan and Rex arguing down the hall, and agreed. Those two had been at it for weeks. Sometimes he could hear them, with his Force-heightened senses, late at night, and ended up shoving his head under his pillow. Or he'd hear them arguing over whether he should prioritize Jedi training or Blaster training. Those times usually ended with him banging his head against the wall, just _wishing_ they would just _shut up!_

This was better than sticking around there. Besides, he wanted to be helpful.

A crew member checked their current trajectory, then turned to Commander Sato. "We'll be arriving in the Del Zennis system any moment."

Ezra stood, but never lost his bored slouch. He leaned an elbow on the back of Sato's chair. "Well, we're coming up on the last known position of our missing patrol, but I already checked the star charts." He gestured to the blue streaks of hyperspace outside the canopy. "There's nothing out here." That earned him quite a sharp look from Sato. Right, not helping. He quickly corrected himself. "But obviously, that's not true since the ship went missing, so, you know, there must be something out here." He finished, nodding nervously.

"When Captain Syndulla said you volunteered for this mission, she insisted you could be helpful." Sato reminded him, turning back to the canopy. "Let us hope that is true."

Ezra held in a sigh. Looked like he wasn't helping as much as he'd hoped. Sure, this was just an excuse to escape his problems, but he still wanted to make Hera proud. There must've been something he could do to help. Then he felt the little nudge he did so often, the one that gave him that unsettling feeling that kept him on his toes. The Force was trying to communicate something. "Something's about to happen." He muttered.

Suddenly, the machines in the cockpit began to beep loudly, increasing speed and volume.

"Commander, we've lost hyperdrive control." The Captain shouted. And suddenly, the blue outside the canopy morphed, twisting in a spectrum of colors as the ship was jostled as if something was yanking it aside. Suddenly, the ship spiraled out of hyperspace.

"Emergency positions," Sato said, running to the controls himself.

Ezra had been thrown back into his chair. His head spun, but he managed to pull himself to his feet. "What's happening?" He asked the Commander. "Are we under attack?"

"We're being pulled out of hyperspace," Sato said, as the ship continued to spin, dizzyingly. "Secure all stations and get me status report."

"Instruments have frozen!" The Captain replied, frantically working on the control board.

The Captain yanked hard on the controls, steadying the ship. The outside stopped spinning… and they were greeted by the sight of an Imperial ship.

"It's a Star Destroyer!" Ezra shouted, too shocked to do much more.

Sato shook his head. "No." He said. "That is something else."

What?! What else could it be?

"Send the distress signal. Now!" Sato ordered and began recording a transmission. " _Phoenix Home_ to _Ghost_. We've been pulled out of hyperspace. The Empire-"

Then all the lights shut off, and the ship jostled as it began floating towards the Imperial ship. Well, this day couldn't get worse.

* * *

The Ghost crew, minus one member, sat around the holochess table, watching a hologram of Commander Sato. They received a signal from Sato ship, and everyone was on edge, not just because of Sato, but Ezra, too.

 _"_ Phoenix Home _to_ Ghost _."_ The hologram said. _"We've been pulled out of hyperspace. The Empire-"_

"The transmission was jammed," Kanan said as Hera shut the table off and flicked the lights back on.

"But still, that doesn't make any sense," Hera said, even though she knew it didn't change the circumstance. "You can't pull a ship out of hyperspace because you never know exactly where it is. A tractor beam can't get a lock."

"That's 'cause this isn't a tractor beam." Sabine Said. "It's a gravity well. When I was at the academy, they were developing a new cruiser with gravity well projectors powerful enough to pull a ship out of hyperspace."

Hera frowned, irritated. "Well, it looks like they finished it."

Sabine shrugged her shoulders. "Chances are they're still testing the system. If they follow Imperial procedure, the testing zone for this type of ship wouldn't be that large." She pressed a few buttons on her wrist console. "You'll probably find it not far from where we lost contact with Commander Sato."

Kanan stood. "All right, everybody. Gear up. We're goin' out there."

Hera was the next to stand, but not to get ready. "Not everybody. You and Rex will go to that system." She said, crossing her arms. "Find that ship, and I bet you find Ezra and the others."

Kanan rolled his eyes. "Not Rex! I'll take Zeb or Sabine."

"Rex's military experience will be invaluable and he can also impersonate a stormtrooper."

Kanan chuckled. "Right. That's because he _is_ a stormtrooper."

Hera frowned at him in disapproval. "No, he was a _clone_ trooper."

Kanan crossed his arms, looking away. "Same thing."

"Kanan," Hera put a hand on his shoulder, firm, not comforting. "I sent Ezra. This is the only way."

Kanan sighed in defeat. "All right. We'll get 'em back. All of them."


	2. Jedi business

Transport 196 soared through the Chandel system, passing the planet on it's way to the outside territories. Many residents of Chandel milled about on the ship, either there to tour other systems, or to get to a new workplace. But, there was always one odd person in the mix who has their own reasons.

Darja adjusted the blanket that was wrapped around her granddaughter. For long she'd been a resident of Chandel, but… recent events had brought her to prefer other scenery.

"There, there, Alora." She shushed the baby, who was calming down and was very tired. "We're away from trouble now. A new life awaits us both." But Darja knew she was lying.

Suddenly, the ship shook, throwing Darja off her balance. She steadied herself, the people murmured in confusion.

"It's the Empire!" Someone shouted from a viewport. "They're seizing the ship!"

Alora whined quietly. "We need to get out of here!" Darja whispered to Alora, just before the doors were pried open.

People ducked into side compartments as two tall figures in black entered the hallway. One lithe and elegant, the other strongly built and brutish. A crewman stood before the two. "This is a civilian transport." He explained. "We were granted clearance for takeoff."

The thin one, short on patience, raised her hand, and the crewman's back slammed into the wall. A droid infolded from a compartment on the thin one's back, with a red eye and tentacle-like arms. It latched onto the man's arm, pinning him to the wall as the two walked by. "I'm afraid it's been canceled." The thin one said, with a voice electronically modified by her mask. "As fortune would have it, you carry a cargo of great interest to us."

People shrunk back as the two walked by, holding their loved ones close. The only one who did not move was Darja, too scared to take a step. Until now.

"No! No!" She backed away. She turned, running to the door, pressing the button to open it.

The strong one waved his hand, and the door slammed shut once again. Darja shook her head, pressing the button again and again, but the door refused to open. She banged her fist against the door. It was too late. They were right behind her.

Darja growled, turning to face the two. "Keep away!" She warned. They were not taking her grandchild.

The thin one stepped forward, her mask folding away to reveal her face. Pale green skin, ritual tattoos along her cheekbones, blazing coal-like eyes with no mercy. "Fear not, old one." She said, taking Darja's chin in her hand. "We wish to make friends. But first, we have some business to attend to." She looked over her shoulder, nodding at the strong one.

The strong one took his lightsaber, and people dove out of the way as he threw it down the hall, scarring the walls, and silencing anyone who would speak about the events that had taken place.

* * *

The _Ghost_ sat in its usual spot, hidden in the Garel spaceport. Nothing out of the ordinary, the crew was making some repairs, refueling, but not all was normal today.

Kanan walked down the ramp to meet Ahsoka halfway. She didn't tell them she was going to be here. "This is unexpected. Don't get me wrong, It's always good to see you." He said. "But usually it means there's trouble."

Ahsoka nodded once, folding her arms. "What I have to say is Jedi business."

Kanan smiled. "Then I guess I qualify."

Ahsoka chuckled, following Kanan up the ramp. "You qualify more than I do."

Ezra, who had been working with Zeb, turned his head, hearing the conversation. Jedi business, huh?

* * *

The two entered Kanan's cabin, shutting the door before the conversation continued.

"I've been monitoring transmissions from Mustafar to find out more about the Sith Lord," Ahsoka said, once again folding her arms.

Kanan raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Information about him eludes me, but I've learned more about his Inquisitors." She continued, putting a hand to her chin in thought. "It seems they have a secondary mission to make retrievals."

Kanan frowned. "We know they hunt Jedi, so what else are they after?"

Ahsoka grimaced. "At this point, I could only guess." She shook her head, putting that aside. "I managed to decode two sets of coordinates. I'm on my way to investigate the first one."

"And you want me to check out the second." He finished with a grin, heading towards the door. "I'm in."

Ahsoka nodded. "You should have Ezra join you."

Kanan laughed quietly. "He's already briefed on the mission."

Kanan pressed the button next to the door, and it slid open. Ezra tumbled into the room but quickly regained his footing. "She did say this was Jedi business." He said, trying not to look incriminating.

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to laugh. "Bring Zeb as well." She said. "He proved himself against the Inquisitors before."

"So, where are we going?" Ezra asked.


End file.
